A content hosting service allows individuals to upload content (e.g., text, audio, and/or video) to share with others on a website. A user may, for example, upload via the hosting service's website, mobile app, desktop applications, or through application program interfaces (APIs). The hosting service then stores the content on its servers and provides the content to devices of other users that request the content.